The Black Family Book 1: Narcissa Lily Black
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Please help me come up with a summary for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hi there my name is Isabella Swan, I live here in the small town of Forks Washington with my father Charlie Swan,

Sometimes in this prefect life, I feel like I was not meant for this life, I feel like I am something more than just a human, a human who is about to move in with a houseful of vampires.

Sometimes I hear something's that my father can't, sometimes I hear a women's voice, and she says, "Both girls can't be together anymore, it's far too dangerous."

Sometimes it's a man's voice, "Alright then, I shell take Bellatrix to a Muggle family, then I will have to take Narcissa to a family on the other side, that way both girls won't know who they are."

But then sometimes, I hear both the woman and the man, "NARCISSA!"

And sometimes I hear a man, "You're no longer a part of that family, you will never be a part of that family, you have no right to be in that family. I would rather have you instead of someone else in my family."

At first, I don't know what was going on, but then the voices had faded away and now I don't hear them anymore.

Today was the day that it was going to be my turn to check the mail, when I was done getting ready, I went downstairs, when I got downstairs my father Charlie said, "Good morning Bella. And Happy Birthday!"

I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me, when I saw his face, I flinched, and I said, "Good morning."

All my life I had acted as if I didn't like my father and the Cullen family, in fact, I acted as if I had hated both my father and my new family, I didn't know why, but just then the doorbell had rung, when I went to go get it, I opened the door, there in the doorway, all dressed in black was Edward, I said, "Good morning."

He smiled, I loved how he does that, I said, "Dad, I'm going to school!"

I heard Charlie say, "Ok then Bells. See you after school."

I said, "Ok then bye."

Then I had walked out of my home, we both got into his silver Volvo, finally Edward said, "Happy birthday. Do you really want to be a part of my family?"

I said, "Yes I do want to be a part of your family. Thanks"

He said, "Oh ok then."

I said, "Why do you have to even ask me if you already know the answer?"

He said, "Because it's Carlisle?"

I said, "What's going on with him?"

He said, "I don't know what's going on, but he keeps on blocking his thoughts, it's like he hiding something."

I said, "Well do you know what he's hiding?"

He said, "All I know is that he keeps on talking about some royal family."

I said, "Well do you know who the family is?"

He said, "I think he said something with the last name Black."

I said, "Black? As in Jacob Black right?"

He said, "I think that's what he meant. But I'm not sure exactly what."

I said, "Alice? Alice, did she see something?"

He looked at me, and he said, "Well she did see something alright."

I said, "What did she see?"

He said, "She saw you leaving us forever."

I said, "What? Why would she see that? Does it have to do something about—"

He said, "We don't know Bella. All we know is that well first of all, Carlisle's been acting strange, he has been tensed for the last few days, its killing Jasper right now and you know how Jasper is. Second, Alice has this vision of you leaving us forever, we all don't know why but when she told Carlisle, Carlisle started screaming and didn't stop until last night. And thirdly, Carlisle has been talking to someone."

I said, "Who?"

He said, "We don't know who this person is, but I had a sneak peak of their mind, and all I found out was that they're blaming Carlisle for what's been happening ever since you had showed up."

I said, "Why are they blaming Carlisle for all of this, I mean it was my mom's idea after all."

He said, "Try telling that to Carlisle."

I said, "You know what, take me to your house tonight, I haven't seen Esme in a long time."

He smiled, and he said, "Yeah, I'll take you back there tonight. In fact, you have to come tonight, Alice is having a party for you."

I said, "Thank you."

We were already at the school, I walked out, I saw that Alice was walking up to us, when she was in front of me, she hugged me like she wasn't going to see me again, I just said, "What did you see?"

She said, "Happy birthday."

I said, "Shhhhhh."

Just then she let go, she didn't want me out of her sight, so we all just went to class.

After school, Edward and I went back to my house, we were alone, and Charlie was at work so we had the house to ourselves until seven p.m.

At seven we went over to the Cullen house, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a great party.

When we had entered, the Cullen family said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

I saw that everyone was there but Carlisle, I wondered why he wasn't there, I felt my face heading up, and then I saw that there was a cake, some presents, and balloons all around the living room.

Alice smiled, she said, "Alright, so here open mime first."

She gave me a white box, I opened it, then I saw a locket, it was gold, it had a blue hart, Edward said, "Here let me put in on you."

So he put it on me, then Esme said, "Here open mine."

It was a plane ride for two to see my mother Renee in Florida, I smiled, and I said, "Thank you so much."

She smiled, she hugged me just like when Alice had hugged me in the parking lot at school, and she said, "Your welcome."

Emmett said, "Open me and Rose's next."

Rose handed me the gift, I opened it, but I saw that there was nothing in it, I looked up at Emmett, he said, "I already up it in your truck."

I said, "Thanks."

Just then it got really tensed in the room, then we all heard clapping, we all turned around, there in the far corner stood Carlisle, he had a look of utter disgust on his face, he slowly made his way over, but as he was walking, he said in a harsh tone, "Well, well, well, look who it is, if it isn't **Isabella Swan**. I have to say, it's too bad that they didn't show up to actually see you turn eighteen."

Edward said, "What do you mean?"

Carlisle was in front of us, he leaned in really close to my face, he narrowed his eyes, and he said, "I should have known, I should have known that the day would soon come. But sadly, they didn't come for you yet."

Esme said, "Dear, who—"

He looked up at his family, he said, "Quiet!"

He turned back to face me, and he said in the same harsh tone, "Happy birthday **Princess**."

He did a bow, and he stomped off.

Next I had a flashback:

START

"**I don't want to do this to the first and second Princess."**

"**I know you don't want to, but Severus will watch over them both until we return."**

"**I hope he watches them good."**

"**My Queen, I shell take good care of both Princesses."**

"**Ah yes, Severus you will take good care of the first and second Princess, when we return I except to hear good things about them."**

"**Yes my Queen."**

"**Good bye my little Princesses, mummy and daddy shell see both of you both very soon."**

FINISH

I stood frozen, I just looked at my love with a blank expression, when I had came back into the world of the living, I heard Carlisle, his voice sounded like he was in panic, he said, "No! Please, please, please, I beg of you. Please I will tell her—"

Then I heard a man's voice, he said, "Didn't we say that we were coming **CULLEN**! DIDN'T WE!?"

Carlisle let out a scream so loud that I had to run out of the house, when I was outside, I could still hear Carlisle's screams from inside, then I heard Edward behind me, and I said, "Take me home. NOW!"

He took me home, but while we were driving back to my house, he said, "Why did she have to plan it at our home?"

I looked at him, and I said, "Why didn't you tell me about that? Why didn't you—"

He said, "Because I didn't know what Carlisle was planning ok, I didn't know that he was going act like that."

I said, "So—"

He said, "I told you that Carlisle has been acting strange lately, we don't know why but he just doesn't want you around, he doesn't want—"

I said, "He doesn't want me around? Why doesn't he want me around?"

He said, "We don't know why but he just does want you around. Alice thinks that it's because of this vision that she had."

I said, "Well, maybe we could go back and—"

He said, "Go back and do what? Huh? Go back and try to talk to him? Try to make him tell us why he doesn't want you around? You saw how he had acted just a few minutes ago."

I saw that we were already at my house, I got out, but then I heard him say, "Bella, I'll be up in your room."

I turned to look at him, I nodded, and then I slowly made my way into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When I had went inside of my house, I heard Charlie from the living room, he said, "Bella!"

I said, "What?"

My dad said, "Come in here, I need to talk to you about something."

I just went to see what he wanted to talk about, when I had finally sat down, he said, "Are you alright?"

I said, "I'm fine dad."

He said, "Bella, tell me what do you know about a royal family?"

I looked at him, and I said, "A royal family is a family with a king, queen, slaves, princesses, princes, and they all live in a palace."

He said, "Yes that's correct, now tell me what do you know about wizards and witches?"

I said, "They both have to have a wand, they both ride on brooms, and some of them I think live among us."

He looked at me, and he said, "Bella, have you ever heard of the Black family?"

I said, "I have never heard of them?"

He said, "The Black family is a family of wizards and witches, the family has been royal for many, many, many years. The reason why I tell you this is because you will need to be papered for when—"

I was about to say something, but then we both saw three hooded figures standing in front of us, I saw that two of them had someone behind them who looked like they were about to growl, Charlie bowed, the first hooded figure said, "Mr. Swan, you may stand."

Charlie stood up, the same hooded figure said, "Do you have news sir?"

Charlie said, "Indeed King Sirius Black, I must report to you for I have news to share."

The Sirius Black figure said, "Very well, share your news."

Charlie looked at me, he said, "And this is what I must share with you too young child."

I said, "What?"

He said, "Bella, can you please take a seat for this might shock you."

Sirius said, "Yes my dear, you must sit down."

I sat back down, Charlie began to pace, finally he said, "You should know about Harry Potter."

I heard Carlisle, he said, "Who the hell is that?"

The second figure said, "Someone you don't know."

Sirius said, "Bella, let's try not to hurt the poor old man shell we, not in front of your own mother."

The Bella girl said, "Yes Father."

He said, "Now as you were saying sir."

Charlie said, "Well do you?"

I said, "Harry Potter I love the books, I just like the books that are talking about Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lily Evan Potter."

He said, "I will have to say that the last three last names are incorrect."

I said, "What so you're telling me that their last names are wrong, what are their last names then?"

He said, "Yes that's right."

I said, "So what are their real last names then. If they don't have the last names?"

My father said, "I don't know how to say it or where to begin anywhere, I just went you to know at the Black family is right in front of us."

I said, "Can I go up to my room now?"

Sirius said, "Yes you may my dear."

That's when I just went out of living room, but I didn't go to my room, I hid around the corner, then I heard Charlie say, "I was just about to tell her the news."

I heard a woman say, "How is she?"

Charlie said, "My great Queen, the young Princess is fine. She had just came back from a party with her boyfriend and his family."

Sirius said, "Sir, please give us a full report on the young child's wellbeing with this person?"

Charlie said, "I would believe that her boyfriend takes really good care of her. He's uh… gentle with her. They both are always hanging out here or they sometimes go over to his house and hang out there. She had met him at school on her first day, but when she told me, well let's just say, I wasn't really sure if you would be happy to hear that the boy's father—"

The woman said, "Don't you dare even say it! I for one thing will have to do The Unbreakable Vow with you so that she's safe for now until it's time."

Charlie said, "Yes I will do the Unbreakable Vow with you my Queen."

She said, "Now Bella dear take out your wand, do you remember how to do the Vow?"

Bella said, "Yes Mother, I do remember how to do the Vow."

The woman said, "Before we even start, dear, will you put up the Silent Charm please?"

Sirius whispered something, next I didn't hear anything, so I just decided to go straight to my room. When I was in my room, Edward had gave me a hug, that's when he let go of me, he led me over to my bed, he gave me a kiss, I didn't know what to think now, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, but then he had pulled away, I hated whenever he did that, and he said, "Bella, please you know I can't be close to you right."

I said, "Why."

He said, "Because you know what I could have done to you."

I sat on my bed, and I said, "Ok but I just have one more for my birthday please?"

He said, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I said, "Because I want to be so stubborn."

He said, "Bella, I don't want to hurt you on your eighteenth birthday. You know that right?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I know that. But it's my birthday, can I at least have one more?"

He sat down beside me, he sighed, and he said, "Sure, you can have one more."

I said, "Yay!"

He leaned in, then I felt his cool lips on mine, as soon as he had started, he pulled away from me, and he said, "Bella, I have something for you."

I said, "What?"

He pulled out a CD, he put the CD into my stereo, and pushed start. I smiled, I looked at him, and I said, "My lullaby."

He said, "Yes my Bella, I had made this CD just for you, and I hope that I'll always be with you wherever you may go."

I said, "Thank you Edward, you have given me the best present ever."

He smiled, but just then he said, "Bella, I'll hide in the—"

Just then I heard a knock at my door, I got up off the bed, went over to the door, opened it, and I saw that it was a hooded figure standing at my door, I said, "Can I help you whoever you are?"

I heard them say, "Can you please come downstairs?"

I groaned, I hated when I had to go downstairs, I sighed and I said, "I'll be right back."

I turned around, I closed the door, I saw that Edward was standing near my open window, I knew what that meant, I quickly rushed over to him, and he said, "Bella, I'm sorry but I have to go. It's Alice."

I said, "What's wrong?"

He said, "Good night, just try to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll try to tell you about what she saw tomorrow, happy birthday, and I love you my Bella."

He kissed me on the forehead, I was about to grabbed him, but he was already out the window and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as I had woken up the next day, I felt like something wasn't right, like today was going to be a bad day, I got dressed for school, I went downstairs where I saw Charlie, when he saw me, he said, "Bella, look before you go off to school, I have to tell you something first."

I looked at him, I just went over to make myself some cereal, while I was working, I said, "What do you want to tell me?"

He said, "Bella, promise me that you will listen to what I have to say?"

I said, "Yeah, I'll listen."

He said, "I don't know how to say this, but you were taken when you were a baby."

I turned to him, I said, "What?"

He said, "Do you know who you really are?"

I said, "Why are you asking me this dad?"

He looked at me, he started making his way towards me, when he came up to me, he bowed in front of me, and he said, "Princess Narcissa Black, you were taken at four months old by Doctor Cullen."

I said, "Can I go to school today? And dad please get up."

He stood up, and he said, "Yes, you may go to school Princess, but I must say, they'll be watching over you during the day."

Just then I heard a horn outside, I put my dishes in the sink, I grabbed my stuff, then I headed out the door, and go into the car.

When I was in, I saw that Alice had picked me up, when she saw me, she said, "Bella."

I said, "Where's Edward today?"

She said, "He's doing something at home so that means, I will be driving you to and from school today."

I said, "So tell me, what did you see last night?"

She frowned, she said, "Uh… Bella I'm afraid I can't tell you."

I said, "Why not?"

She said, "It's Carlisle, he said that we can't tell you anything, he said that if we tell you, that you would soon find out about something."

I looked at her, I said, "Find out about what though?"

She said, "I don't know Bella, but it looks like he's slipping."

I said, "Slipping?"

She said, "But Bella I don't think that he'll not even talk to you or any of us, you remember how he had acted yesterday, but let me tell you this, yesterday when you had left, he came downstairs, he said that if I shouldn't have planed the party there, then none of that would have happened. And I think he's hiding something, Jasper can feel it, I think I know what it is, and Edward thinks that he's thinking about it. But who knows, we may never find out about what it is exactly."

I said, "Why is he doing this to me?"

She said, "He's been keeping to his and Esme's bedroom."

I said, "So you're saying that Carlisle's hiding something from everyone including me?"

She said, "Well yeah. Weren't you even listening Bella?"

I said, "I was listening to you Alice, but really what's going on?"

I saw that we were at the school, she stopped the car, we both got out, and we both went to class. But while in school, I felt like when I get back home, that something was going to go all wrong, but I didn't see any of the Cullen kids, well I did see Alice around.

When school was over, Alice took me home, when we got in front of my house, she said, "Look, go around the corner, and you'll see Edward will be waiting for you."

I did what she had told me to do, when I saw him, I walked up to him, he said, "Please walk with me."

I said, "Where are we going?"

He pulled me close to him, then we both walked into the woods, about half a mile in, he stopped, he let go of me, then he turned to face me, and finally he said, "Bella we're leaving."

I said, "Well, then I'm coming with you."

He said, "No Bella, you can't come with me."

I said, "B-b-b-but why not?"

He said, "Because I don't want you, I can't love you."

I said, "No! You just can't do this to me Edward."

He said, "You're not the one for me."

I felt tears in my eyes, I said, "Please, Edward you can't."

He said, "I have to go. Good-bye Bella, it will be as if I had never existed."

I saw that he had vanish, I began to travel far into the forest, crying and screaming his name, but all I heard was nothing, I had finally given up when I had tripped over my own shoes.

I just lay there, I didn't know how long I had stayed there, but then when I had opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the living room back at Charlie's, I noticed that a lot of people were inside, I saw that Charlie was talking to a group of people at the doorway telling them that I was found, some of them nodded, I saw that I was face-to-face with the family that were here last night, I saw that they were all standing in front of the couch, facing me, and waiting for Charlie to finish telling everyone that it was ok, Sirius, the woman, and Bella had finally looked at me, I saw that they all looked like they were all crying, and they were all looking at me with concern on their faces.

I looked at each and every one of their face, first I looked at Sirius, he had wild hair covering his entire face but I saw the concern clearly on his face, his eyes were field with fire, and he had his hands into fists, next I looked at the lady, she had worriedness in her eyes and on her face, she was still sniffling, her fingers were clearly digging into her hands, I looked into her eyes, and I saw that they were field with both concern and worriedness, she saw me looking at her, she came up to me, she bent down, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. That's when I slowly turned to Bella, I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe this, my eyes widened at her, she looked just like me, I didn't know how this was even possible, then I started to shake, and I noticed that my breathing had quickened up again.

Charlie had noticed this, so he rushed the people out of the house, I heard him shut the door, he came darting into the living room, he rushed to my side, and he said, "Bells, Bella are you alright?"

I just starred at her, unaware of what he was doing or what he was saying, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she just looked at me with sad black eyes, I sat up, she slowly very slowly walked up to me, she stopped in front of me, I pulled the blanket tightly around myself, I began to rock back and forth while still looking at her, she slowly reached into her pocket, then she pulled out a necklace, she slowly reached out to me, then I tore my eyes from her, and then I just looked at the necklace, it was gold, it had a black heart in the center, and it looked like a locket.

I finally heard Charlie, he said, "Bella?"

I whispered, "What?"

He whispered, "Take it."

I slowly reached out to the locket, I was careful not to touch her skin, when I first touched the locket, I just had a flashback:

START

"**OH MARLIN, LILY WE HAVE TWINS!"**

"**Sirius Black! SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

"**Sorry Severus, but I can't believe THAT WE HAVE GIRLS!"**

"**SIRIUS BLACK! WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BIGH MOUTH ALREADY!?"**

"**CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUP THE BLOODY HELL UP RIGHT NOW!?"**

"**Sorry love."**

"**Sorry Lily."**

"**Now what shell their names be?"**

"**The one on the right will be Bellatrix Black."**

"**Yeah and the one on the left will be Narcissa Black."**

FINISH

I opened my eyes, I saw that Bella was on the floor beside me, facing me, I also noticed that I had was on the floor with her, but I was facing her, suddenly her eyes popped open, both of us were gasping for breath, we both just looked at each other, I was wondering what had happened, then Charlie said, "Are you two alright?"

Bella said, "Yes sir, we're both alright but thank you for your kind words to both of us."

He said, "May I please help you Princess Bellatrix up off the floor?"

Bella said, "Yes."

Sirius said, "May I please help you up off the floor, young child?"

I got up off the floor, I just went out of the living room, up the stairs, and into my room.

I quickly went over to my stereo, I opened it, and saw that my CD was gone.

_it will be as if I had never existed._

I just let my body float into deeper and dark waters.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Months had passed, I didn't know if I was going to get any better, but one day, I was in my room, when I had got dressed, I went downstairs, when I had arrived in the kitchen, I made myself some cereal, then I sat down, and started eating.

I saw Charlie come into the kitchen, when he saw me, he sighed and he said, "It's time for you to go home."

I looked up at him, he was looking away from me, I said, "I am home."

He turned around to look at me, he said, "No I don't mean here or at Renee's. What I mean is that you need to go with the family that were here last night remember?"

I said, "Have you lost your mind? I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

He said, "I know you want to stay, but it's the only thing that we all could do for you. Unless you want to go live with Renee?"

I said, "I don't want to go live with her. I don't want to go with them. I want to stay."

He came to sit beside me, he said, "Look at me, the family want you to go with them. I know that you think that this is where you belong, but I have to say this, this is not where you belong. The family will take care of you, with them you'll never have to worry about anything, you'll be treated like a princess while you're with them."

I said, "Doctor. Cullen called me a princess."

He said, "When?"

I said, "On my birthday. Why did you ask?"

He said, "Yes that's right, he's right."

I looked up at him, he took a deep breath, next he went to look out of the window, then he went to the door, and I heard him say, "You all should come back later, I don't think she's happy right now with the idea?"

I heard the same woman say, "Can we at lease see her?"

I heard Bella say, "Why don't we just go inside Mother?"

The woman said, "I think you're right Bella. Can we go inside?"

I heard Sirius say, "I assume that she doesn't want to see us am I correct Mr. Swan?"

Charlie said, "Alright but just promise me that you all will have to be very careful about what you say around her, because you see she had just woken up from something that she had gotten into a few months ago."

I knew what he was talking about, I groaned, and I muttered under my breath, "Just shut up already. I don't want to hear it."

He let the family inside, then I heard four pairs of footsteps come into the kitchen, I heard the family gasped out loud, I slowly turned around, I saw that the family had all smiles on their faces, then I saw that Bella step forward, but I got up, I looked at her, I was still shocked that she could be a mirror image of me, I just looked at her, she starred back, I said, "I'll be right back."

Charlie said, "Alright then. Why don't you start packing up all of your stuff?"

I said, "I guess so."

I went back up to my room, I shut the door, then I slowly went over to my dresser, I opened it, I slowly pulled out the locket that Alice had given me five months ago on that day, I slowly opened it, and I saw the picture.

It was hard not to think of him when he's still here with me. I just started packing, while I was packing, I jumped when I heard a soft silent knock on my door, I put the locket in my pocket, then I slowly went over to my door, I opened it, and I saw that it was Bella, she said, "Can I come in?"

I slowly walked aside, she walked in, she look around my room with curiosity in her eyes, and she said, "Very strange house you have indeed."

I had no idea what she had meant by that, I just said, "Uh, what are you trying to say here?"

She said, "Oh no what I mean is that I can't believe that you had grown up with **these people**. I have to say, you know that _you're_ the first one of _our kind_ to live in a **world like** **this**? Let alone where you were actually born at, and things like that."

I said, "What are you talking about?"

She said, "Believe me for I have just told you something that's true. Most of our grateful friends will be so happy to see that we have now found what we all waited for in a long time, that's if you know _exactly_ what I mean."

I said, "What? I don't know exactly what you mean."

Bella nodded, then I saw that she was looking at a picture, I noticed that the picture was one of me and him when on that very day, I just went over to her, grabbed the picture, then I turned around to put it into my pocket along with the locket, I turned back around, but then I saw Bella's face harden up a bit, then she turned to me, and she said, "Well, I didn't know that you were in love with someone who well… let me put it like this, someone—"

I knew what she was going to say, so I said, "With someone who had _left me_ on the day after my birthday?"

She looked up at me, she smiled, and she said, "Well I guess you could put it that way? But of course I was going to say something else, but that way works too."

I said, "Well uh ok then."

She said, "May I help you pack?"

I said, "Uh… sure."

She smiled, and she said, "Oh and I'm Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black by the way. But I prefer being called Bella."

I almost screamed, I looked at her, she also liked being called Bella too, but I just said, "Really, because I've been called Bella my entire life."

She said, "Wow, that's strange, I mean of course you had grown up with that nickname all your life. Not to mention **who** was behind all of this?"

I said, "Uh thanks. What do you mean by 'not to mention who was behind all of this?'"

Bella said, "May I make it a lot faster if you don't mind? Mother and Father had finally found who had planned "

I said, "Sure you can."

She smiled, she pulled out what looked like a stick, I was wondering what she was going to do with it, then she said something under her breath, then I gasped as what had happened, I saw that she had somehow packed all of my things into my bags, and my bags were out of my room, she pocked the sick, she turned around to face me, she saw that I was looking at her, and I said, "That's so cool. Wow, where'd you learn that? And where'd my bags go?"

Bella said, "I know a place, well it's more like a school. They're all downstairs."

Just then I heard another knock at the door, and I said, "Who is it?"

The woman said, "You two done in there? And whose bags are downstairs?"

And for the first time once again, I had met another mysterious family like the one and only family that I keep on having a hard time getting over.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When we had got downstairs, we all heard a knock at the door, Charlie opened the door, and he said, "Jacob. What are you doing here?"

Jacob said, "Hey Charlie, can I see Bella?"

Charlie turned around to look at me, I turned to Sirius, he nodded, then I looked at the woman, she looked at Jacob, then she looked at me and she nodded, so I went over to the door, when Jacob saw me, he smiled, and he said, "Can we go to La Push and talk? I have to tell you something."

I smiled, and I said, "Yeah, sure we could go for a walk in La Push."

I casted one more look at the Blacks, then I nodded at Charlie, and I went outside to Jacob.

When we were in La Push, we went for a walk on the beach, as we were walking, I waited for him to say something, finally he said, "Bella, did you know that there are still some more vampires here?"

I froze, what, when did they come back, was he talking about my vampires, or was he talking about Victoria returning to get her revenge on me for killing her mate James or was he talking about Loraunte who also wanted to kill me himself, I said, "What?"

He said, "Yeah, there was a vampire in the forest, he was waiting for something, but it looked like he was waiting for you."

I said, "What did he look liked?"

He said, "He had black skin, black hair, and red eyes."

I said, "Loraunt."

He said, "Really, his name's Loraunt?"

I nodded, he said, "Do you know what he wants?"

I said, "I know what he wants. And I know who is behind it too."

He said, "Really, well tell me what does he want and who's behind all of this?"

I said, "He wants me, and Victoria is behind it."

He said, "You mean that red-headed one?"

I said, "Yeah, that's Victoria."

He said, "We had chased her all the way to the end of the boarder. It looked like she was pissed off about something, something that involved you and the Cullens."

I flinched when he said the name of my vampires, I said, "Yeah that's her alright."

He said, "Do you know why she was pissed off?"

I said, "Because we had killed her mate James that's why she wants to kill me."

He said, "So how was your eighteenth birthday?"

My vision blurred a little, he wanted to know how my eighteenth birthday was, and I knew that he wanted to know what happened on my birthdays, and then I heard his voice, I tried not to think of his name, and he said, "Lie."

I said, "It was great."

Jacob said, "Really?"

I said, "Yeah, I had a really awesome party."

He said, "Come on Bella, you could lie better than that."

I said, "Look Jake, can you please take me home?"

Jacob said, "Sure. Why do you need to go home right now, I mean we just got here?"

He said, "Why do you want to go back home really badly?"

I said, "I have to get back before…"

Jacob said, "Before what?"

I said, "Just take me home."

Jacob said, "Alright then, I'll take you home."

So he took me home, but then while in the truck, he got a hold on my left arm, he looked down, and he saw the bit where James had sunk his teeth into my skin, he said, "Hey where'd you get this at?"

I knew I had to say his name, so I just said, "It was when James was trying to kill me and that was the first time Edward had saved me and also that's why Victoria wants to kill me."

For the rest of the ride home, he held onto my hand, when we were in front of my house, I noticed that it had gotten dark outside, I quickly got out, but as I was making my way to the door, I heard Jacob slam the driver side door, he ran after me, and he said, "Hey Bella?"

I stopped at the door, I turned around to face him, he came up to me, and he said, "You want to come down to La Push tomorrow?"

I lied, "Yeah I'd love to go down to La Push tomorrow, and besides I haven't seen Billy in a long time."

He smiled, and he said, "Bye, and see you tomorrow at Billy's."

I said, "Bye Jake. I'll see you tomorrow."

I went into my house, but then I had to turn around, and right there on my doorstep stood a pissed off red-haired, red-eyed Victoria, I also saw that she was in a crouch, next I sware I heard growl from her, I screamed, I shut the door on her face, then I locked it, and I backed away from the door afraid that she might come in and kill me herself.

I jumped when I heard Bella behind me, she said, "What is it?"

I slowly turned around, Sirius had come in, and he said, "Are you alright?"

Charlie said, "What happened?"

The woman said, "Oh Merlin, is she alright?"

I pointed to the door, I was scared, I didn't know how to speak, then Sirius went over to the door, I quickly hid behind Charlie, I heard the door open, and I was expecting to hear a growl from Victoria, but I heard nothing. I slowly went out from Charlie, I saw that she wasn't there, and Sirius had shut the door.

Sirius said, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

I whispered, "She's back."

Bella came up to me, she gently put a hand on my shoulder, then the lady came up to me too, she bent down to my eye level, and she said, "Tell me what happened?"

I whispered, "She's back."

She whispered, "Whose back?"

I whispered, "Victoria."

I noticed that her eyes were out of focus, she closed her eyes, and she gasped out loud, she opened her eyes, and she whispered, "Yes she's back indeed, but I thought that we had already…"

I whispered, "Help me."

She got up, then she looked at Sirius and said, "Can I have a word with her alone?"

Sirius said, "Lily, is she alright?"

Lily said, "Please?"

He said, "Yes."

Lily dragged me upstairs, both of us went into my room, she shut the door on Bella's worried face, put a spell around the room, then she started sobbing, I just looked at her broken face, what happened, was she alright, why was she sobbing, and then she pulled out a CD, she put it into my stereo, and pushed play.

I gasped at what was playing, it was my lullaby, how did she get it, I said, "How did you my lullaby?"

She looked out my window, I saw that her eyes were on the forest, then she looked at the same path way that I had went on when he wanted to talk, and she whispered, "They left you here didn't they?"

I walked up to her, I said, "Yes, they did."

She whispered, "When?"

I said, "In September, the day after my eighteenth birthday."

She whispered, "What did he say?"

I told her what he said, it was hard to tell her, but I could see that she understood what I was talking about, when I was done, she looked out the window, and she whispered, "I knew what you had to go through when you had arrived here in Forks, I knew how it all would play out, I knew who you would fall in love with, and most of all, I knew what he would say to you whenever he and his family had left."

I said, "But how do you know?"

She whispered, "Let me see your left arm?"

I gave her my left arm, she starred at the bit on my left arm, and then she looked up at me, and she said, "What happened?"

So I told her what happened between me and James, when I was done, she gasped out loud, then she took her left arm, she put it next to mine, and she whispered, "Oh my. Can't it be, no it can't be? No! It can't be! It just can't be! But how? How dare him!"

I said, "What is it?"

She said, "I know _exactly_ where he's going. Come on, we're going on a plane ride to Italy."

I saw that she had gotten up, she was heading for the door, when we were out of my room, she took a hold of my elbow, next she grabbed Bella, and she dragged both me and Bella back downstairs where Sirius was waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When we were downstairs, Sirius said, "So tell me, what happened after we had left here on the day he had found her?"

Lily said, "I know _exactly_ what happened, Charlie you remember don't you?"

Charlie said, "Lily, you know that she wasn't supposed to be in this time right?"

Lily said, "I know you remember having another girl here long before she had showed up."

Charlie said, "Yes I do remember, but do you even know who she was or when'd she gone?"

Lily said, "I think you should look closely at me."

Charlie gasped out loud, he said, "Bella Cullen, but how? But if you're Bella, then whose the child?"

Lily said, "Charlie, I knew you would take care of her just as you had done with me before I had found out about my real family. Thank you so much for letting her stay with you, thank you for caring for her as you had done with me, thank you for treating her as if she were your own, and thank you for keeping her safe when we didn't."

Charlie said, "I hope that someday you all would visit me, I hope that someday she would be happy with her real family, I hope that someday she would find happiness in the place where she truly belongs, I hope that you all would always be there for her from here on out, and I hope that she has a wonderful time being back home at last."

Sirius said, "Are we all ready?"

I went over to Charlie, he pulled me into a hug, and he said in my ear, "Be happy with them ok?"

I pulled away from him, I went back over to Lily, I turned back to him, and I nodded.

Bella said, "Well shell we go Mother, you know how everyone now gets when we don't show up these days."

Lily held out her arm to me, she smiled, and she said, "Will you walk with me, my young Princess?"

I giggled, I wrapped my arm into hers, I smiled, and I said, "I would love to walk with you, Mother."

She turned to Sirius who was smiling down at me, then he turned to Bella, and he said, "And would you like to walk with me, my dear young Princess?"

Bella said, "Oh would I? Of course I would love to walk with you, Father."

Bella slipped her arm into Father's arm, then Father turned back to Mother, and he said, "Shell we my dear?"

Mother said, "Yes we must get back home, for we're having a welcome home party for Princess Narcissa Lily Black."

Bella said, "My dearest sister, may I ask you something?"

I said, "Yes you may my dearest—"

Just then I heard a knock at the door, Charlie went to go open it, that's when I heard a high pitched voice say, "Charlie, is Bella here?"

Charlie said, "Bella, its Alice Cullen. She wants you."

I said, "Mother, may I go?"

Mother sighed and she said, "Yes you may dear."

I let go of Mother, I went around the corner, there in the door way, stood a black-haired, pixie like face girl, and she had gold eyes, when I saw her, I ran up to her, I hugged her, and she said, "Bella it's Edward?"

I froze, then I pulled back, I said, "What?"

She said, "We have to go now."

Mother came rushing into the hall, she said, "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up for a second time Alice Cullen. I have to say, pixie, where did you and your family go anyways, not once but for a second time?"

Alice looked at Mother, Mother was glaring at Alice, Alice pulled me behind her, she said, "And you are?"

Mother whispered, "You don't remember do you?"

Alice looked at me, she said, "Bella we need to go now before it's too late."

I nodded, then Alice quickly made her way to the black car, she got in, started it, and she said, "Bella hurry, we don't have much time!"

I turned back to Mother, I walked up to her, I whispered, "Mother, meet us in Italy, you, Father, and Bella. After I 'get him out' then I'll make a run for it and find you all ok?"

She gave me a hug, she whispered, "Be very careful my dear Princess Narcissa. We will wait for you in Italy."

We both let go, then I took one last look around the house that I had ever known, then I took one last look at Charlie, then at my real family, and I ran out of the home, and I got into the car with Alice.

Once I was in, she took off leaving the house, Charlie, and my family behind. When we had got to the airport, we both got on the plane, but while on the plane, she whispered, "Bella, do you know about the Volturi?"

I said, "No."

She told me all about them, once she was done, I said, "Well ok."

When we had got off the plane, I saw that Mother, Father, and Bella were right behind us, I let out a small smile at them, then I turned back around, and Alice said, "Bella, wait right here ok?"

I nodded, after a few minutes, she was in front of me with a yellow car, then I looked back at my family, I nodded once more, and I got into the car.

So we went to a city, there I saw that everyone was warring red, then she had stopped, she turned to me, and she said, "Bella, go find him, he'll be under a big tower, and that's where you'll find him."

I nodded, then I got out, then I ran off to go find him, when I did find him, he was about to sparkle, then I ran up to him, he caught me, he opened his eyes, and he said, "Bella, you're here."

I said, "You have to move."

We had pulled back against the shadows, then he kissed me, after a few moments of happiness, he had stopped, he turned around shielding me from view, then I had peaked around him, and I saw that it was Mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mother said, "I should have known you would be here."

Edward said, "Who are you?"

Mother whispered, "You don't remember me?"

He said, "Should I know you?"

Mother said, "I should have known you all didn't remember me."

Edward said, "What are you talking about?"

I jump when Alice came in, she said, "Edward!"

Mother turned to Alice, she said, "Pixie, how nice to see you again."

Alice said, "Edward, you know that Bella is standing right there!"

Edward let go of Mother, he walked back up to me, I looked at Mother, she came up to me, when she was in front of me, she hugged me, and she said in a low voice, "I'll meet you back here my daughter."

I said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do Mother."

She let go of me, she nodded, then she smiled at me, but then turned back to Edward, she slapped him across the face, and she said in a cold tone, "We need to talk later. When you all get back home, we'll be waiting."

Then she looked at Alice, she glared at her, and she said, "How dare you. I think you know why I said that?"

Mother looked back at me, she gave me a kiss on my forehead, and Mother walked out.

After she left, Edward turned to me, he said, "You know her?"

I nodded, even though he didn't know who she really is, even though he didn't know who I really am, even though he didn't know about me being royalty, I wasn't going to let him and or his family hurt me and my royal family again.

I just said, "Yeah, she's one of my friends."

Alice said, "Edward, how could you just do that while Bella is right here!"

Edward said, "Alice you don't know who she is do you?"

Alice said, "I don't know what you were thinking, but how could you just talk to another woman in front of her?"

I noticed that she was looking at me while she said that, I just slowly crept away while they were talking to each other, but when Edward turned to me, I wasn't there, I was actually just about to round the corner, he said, "Bella?"

I froze, I looked back at him, he came up to me, he turned around again, and he said, "Jane."

A girl's voice said, "Aro wants to speak with you all."

Edward said, "Bella, why don't you—"

The Jane girl said, "No, the human girl comes with us."

I turned to look around the corner, I saw that I was face-to-face with Father, Mother, and Bella, Father put a finger to my lips, he was telling me to stay quiet, Mother shudder at the sight of Jane, then she had disappeared, I almost gasped out loud, but Father wrote a note on a piece of parchment, then he gave it to me, I turned back around, then Edward sighed, and he said, "Alright then, come on Bella, let's go."

I put the note in my pocket, Edward grabbed me by my hand, and then I quickly turned around back to Father, he mouth to me, "Your mother will be with you."

I turned back to Edward, he started pulling me along with him, Alice, and Jane. Then we went underground, it was much colder down here, that's when I felt someone or something touch my shoulders, I almost jumped, but before I could even move, something had held me in place, then I felt someone's hand on my mouth making me stop talking, and I heard Mother voice, she said, "Do as I say."

Then Mother's hand had pulled away, and I whispered, "You know you're not supposed be down here?"

Mother said, "I was in your shoes once. So I know what will happen, and so I will tell you what to say to these creatures."

Edward looked at me, he whispered, "Did you say something love?"

I said, "No I didn't say anything. Maybe you're just hearing things that's all."

Edward sighed, and he just pulled us along through the dark pathway.

When we had reached light, I saw that Jane was leading us to another room, when we had walked into the room, I saw that there were others in the room as well, I saw that there were three thrones at the head of the room, one in the middle, one on the left, and one on the right.

There were three mans sitting on the three thrones, when we had walked in, all three looked up, the one in the middle said, "Ah yes, Edward and Alice Cullen, and I assume that this here is your new mate Edward?"

Edward said, "Aro, this is Bella, Bella this is Aro Volturi."

Aro looked at me, he said, "My, she does look liked your _**other**_ mate."

Edward said, "What did you say?"

Aro said, "Yes she does look like her. Edward did you cheat on Isabella Cullen?"

Edward whispered, "I know nothing of this Isabella Cullen—"

Then the man on the right said, "Oh I think you do know."

Edward let go of me, he said, "Who is she? How did I meet her? Tell me, who and what did she look like?"

Mother appeared, she walked up to Edward, she said, "I think you know exactly what they're talking about!? Why did you cheat on ME with MY OWN DAUGHTER!?"

Alice said, "Who—"

Mother said, "Don't play games with ME PIXIE! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO I WAS!"

Edward said, "Was! What do you mean by was?"

Mother said, "Oh please Eddie, look really closely at me. And tell me what do you really see?"

Edward did what Mother had told him to do, it took him a while, but then he hugged Mother, and he said, "Bella. Oh my Bella. Why did you leave us?"

Mother hugged him back, she said, "I had to leave for a reason, I can't tell you why but I just had to leave. I'm sorry that I had left you all without a clue on why I had to leave."

Edward said, "Oh my Bella. You're here, here in my arms again. I can't believe that you're actually here in my arms. Am I dreaming?"

Alice said, "BELLA! OH BELLA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE HERE!"

I said, "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Father said, "Narcissa!"

We all turned around, there in front of the doors stood Father and Bella, Father was looking at Mother who was still in Edward's arms, Bella was looking around, Mother pulled away from Edward who didn't want her to go anywhere, but eventually she did get away, she came up to me, I said, "Sorry Father."

Aro said, "Oh my. It can't be?"

Edward said, "Bella do you want to come back home with us? I'm pretty sure that everyone wants to see you again. And Nessie, oh Nessie, she's been asking and asking for you well ever since you had left and you know how she gets when you don't show up."

I said, "So it's true then is it not?"

Alice said, "What's true?"

I said, "All of you have just been using me just to see my mother. How so sad, well let me tell you _**Cullens**_ something, all my life I had acted as if I didn't like you all, but now I know how I truly feel about you all."

Edward came up to me, Mother quickly grabbed me, hid me behind her, Edward said, "Can I just talk to her? I think I want-"

Father said, "Dear, must we stay here?"

Mother turned around, she said, "Walk with me my young Princess?"

I didn't want to be here with the two Cullen kids, I just said, "Yes Mother."

Edward said, "Can I talk to her?"

Aro said, "You all may leave."

So we all left, when we all got out of the castle, Edward said, "Bella."

Mother stopped, we all turned to her, she whispered, "You should go with them, we'll be waiting at their house back in Forks."

I said, "Mother?"

Bella said, "No Mother you can't let Cissy go back—"

Father said, "Bella's right you know, you can't let her go back."

Mother said, "I know that, but she has to uh… talk to them about something."

Father said, "How do you know all of this?"

Before Mother could answer, I said, "But why should I go back there Mother, I mean on my eighteenth birthday, I was almost—"

Bella said, "Yeah, we already know."

I said, "How did you know?"

Bella said, "I think you should go with them."

I sighed, I just turned around, and went to go stand by Edward who looked happy to see me again. Then Alice had pulled up with another car, we both got in, and the last thing I saw was Mother crying, Father comforting Mother, and Bella waving at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When we had finally got back to Forks, we had first stopped back at Charlie's, when we were in front of the house, Edward and I got out, he took me to the front door, and he said, "I'll be up—"

Just then Charlie had come out, he bowed and said, "Princess Narcissa, it's a horror to see you again."

I bent down beside him, and I whispered, "He doesn't know. And please get up."

Charlie and I both got up, Charlie said, "Right uh… Isabella, want to come in?"

I said, "Yes I would like to come in."

Edward said, "Uh… Bella, why are you acting strange?"

I just walked back into the house, I closed the door, then I turned to Charlie, and I said, "How dare you. Why must you say such a thing like that in front of him?"

Charlie said, "Well Princess, I must say, you're just like the Queen herself."

I smiled, and I said, "Why thank you."

He said, "Your most welcome my Princess."

I said, "Well, I should be on my way over to the Cullen home, I must have a word with them."

He said, "When will you go home my Princess?"

I said, "Mother said that she, Father, and sister will be waiting for me at the Cullen home, so to speak, we will be leaving after I speak to them."

He said, "Well have fun with your family Princess Narcissa Black."

I turned back around to go, but then Charlie said, "Princess?"

I said, "Yes?"

Charlie said, "May I ask you something?"

I said, "Yes?"

He said, "Tell me, how do you now feel about when you had to stay with me?"

I turned around to face him, I sighed, and I said, "Mr. Swan, I will always remember you, all my life, I had always thought of you as my father, but of course you did try your best to take care of me. I would like to say thank you so much for your kindness, and I will never forget you."

He said, "Thank you Princess, I really enjoyed having you here with me. But what about Renee?"

I said, "Oh yes, I had forgotten about her. I must talk to Mother about Renee, but I would like to say good-bye to her if we get a chance to visit her."

He said, "Well, I'll tell her that you're off to the Cullens."

I said, "**No**! I don't want her to know that I had gone off to England, I don't want her to know about us."

He nodded, he said, "Yes indeed, that's true."

I sighed and I said, "Well, I hope to see you soon my dear old friend."

He said, "Yes, I hope to see you soon too."

I turned around, then I walked out, and I slowly made my way to the truck, but then Edward was right there, he said, "Are you ready to go love?"

I said, "Yes I'm ready."

So I climb on his back, then I turned to look back but I saw that we were already in the forest, and leaving the home that I had ever known behind.

When we had got to the Cullen house, I got off of his back, and we both went inside.

When we walked in, he said, "Carlisle, Esme, Roes, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett."

I also saw that Mother, Father, and Bella were in the far corner looking at us with blank expressions on their faces. I smiled at them, they all nodded, and then I turned back to the family, I said, "Can we all please go to the kitchen?"

We all went to the kitchen, then the Cullen family all sat around the table, I sat at the head of the table while Rose sat on the other side of the table, then we all heard three pairs of footsteps slowly make their way into the kitchen, and the three footsteps all stopped just behind me, when they were all done, I sighed, and I said, "Ok so what I wanted to talk to you all about is something that me and Edward had talked about ahead of time."

Carlisle said in a cold tone, "Go on."

I pretend like I didn't hear his comment, I said, "Do you want me to be a part of your family?"

I looked at Edward, he said, "No, you're staying human."

I nodded knowing that this will be the last time I'll get to see him, I turned to Jasper, he said, "Yes I would like you to be a part of this family."

I nodded, I turned to Emmett, and he said, "Hell yes."

I nodded, then I turned to Rose, she looked up at me, and she said, "No."

I smiled a little bit, oh how much I just wanted to leave this house, I turned to Alice, and she said, "Yes."

I nodded, then I turned to Esme, and she said, "Yes."

I sighed, I didn't want to look at him, and I said, "Carlisle?"

When he didn't answer, I said, "Sister, can I please have your wand?"

I heard Bella pulled out her wand, she came up to me, she handed it to me, I pointed it at Carlisle, he whimpered a little bit, I just glared at him, and he said, "Yes."

I said, "Very well then, if you say so **Cullen**."

I gave Bella back her wand, she turned around and went back to go stand beside Mother and Father, Esme said, "Carlisle, is there something you would like to share with the whole family?"

Carlisle glared at me, I just went over to Mother, she pulled out her own wand, she pointed it at the leader of Cullen family, I turned back to him, and I saw that he was looking at Mother with a look of realization.

Just then we all heard another pair of footsteps, then I saw that it was a woman, she had Charlie's curls, Edward's face, and a pair of brown eyes, Mother seemed to know her, she pocked her wand, she slowly walked up to the woman, she pulled the young woman in a hug, and then she began to cry, and we all heard her say in tears, "Nessie?"

The woman gasped out loud, she hugged Mother back, and then she too started crying, and she said in tears, "Mommy? Where did you go? I was so worried about you. Aunt Alice said that you were going to be right back, but then you didn't come back. Why mommy? Why did you have to leave us?"

Mother turned around, she said, "Well, you all know that Edward and I had killed Victoria right?"

Everyone nodded, she walked up to Edward, she looked at him, then he got up, and he said, "SHE'S ALIVE!"

The woman named Nessie gasped out loud, she walked up to Mother and Edward, she looked between them, and she said, "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?"

They seemed to be having some kind of unspoken conversation, Edward whispered, "So it's true then. But how did you know?"

I said, "Because, when I was back inside Charlie's house, I turned around to shut the door, but that's when I… I… saw her standing there, and… and… she growled at me."

Edward whispered, "But we all had destroyed her and the newborns right?"

Mother nodded, she then looked at Nessie, and then Nessie put her hand on Mother's cheek, then after a few minutes, Mother started giggling, after Nessie had removed her hand from Mother's cheek, Mother turned back to Edward, Edward might have read her mind, he turned to face Carlisle, and he said, "Carlisle, do you have something to share with everyone?"

We all turned to Carlisle, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice said, "Fine, if he doesn't want to say it! Then I will."

I said, "Alice, what are you talking about?"

She said, "Carlisle kidnapped a princess."

Esme said, "Who's the princess?"

Alice said, "Her name's Narcissa Lily Black."

Father pulled out his wand, he pointed it at Carlisle, he said, "You'll pay! Crucio!"

Carlisle fell on the floor hissing in pain, Lily said, "We Blacks had never ever had a family member missing in the royal family. But now that one of our members is back with us, we will never forget what had happened to us 10 years ago."

I said, "Ten years ago! How's that even possible?"

Father said, "This man had done something to you, but you're actually ten years old along with your sister."

I just said, "Can we go Mother?"

Mother said, "Dear, are we ready to leave?"

Father had stopped the curse, he just left Carlisle there on the floor, then he made his way over to Mother, and he said, "Are you ready dear?"

Edward said, "What?"

Nessie said, "No mommy! You can't do this to all of us. Please mommy?"

Mother walked away from them, she walked up to me, she smiled down at me, and she said, "Would you like to walk with me Princess?"

I said, "I would love to walk with you Mother."

So once everyone was ready to go, we all headed out the door, and I was off to my new home with my new family.


End file.
